<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How could it be any better than this? by Extraordinarily_Bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601904">How could it be any better than this?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinarily_Bee/pseuds/Extraordinarily_Bee'>Extraordinarily_Bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Will Graham, Happy Hannibal Lecter, Happy Will Graham, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Hannibal Lecter, Topping from the Bottom, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, small sex scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinarily_Bee/pseuds/Extraordinarily_Bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A question is asked because of a dream. Everything is happy and nothing hurts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How could it be any better than this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for Sanja for the Le Joe Nation Secret Santa/Gift Exchange.<br/>So I hope you enjoy it, darling. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining bright and a salty ocean breeze blew through the open balcony door. It was a hot Tuesday morning in Havana and Will was sprawled across the king-size bed with a sheet laying low on his hips. A ghost of a smile was playing on his lips and his nose crinkled as a huff of air left his lungs. Like a laugh, almost. Whatever dream he was having was a happy one. His happiness was long overdue.<br/>
Another breeze blew through the doors and Will shivered slightly as the cool air met his heated skin. His eyes blinked open slowly and the ghost of a smile became a wide grin. He stretched his limbs one by one and sighed contentedly. There was a pleasant ache in his shoulders and thighs from the previous night’s activities. Carrying another grown man for 15 minutes was a challenge, but the look on Hannibal’s face when he sat the body on the floor of the bakery that refused to serve them because they were holding hands made the ache worth it.<br/>
“How’d you sleep, mylimasis? From the look of it, pleasantly,” Hannibal said softly with a smirk from the corner of the room. He was sitting in an armchair with a sketchbook balanced on his knee and a glass of lemonade against his lips. Will sat up on his elbows and glanced at the tented sheet around his waist. He huffed a laugh and shook his head.<br/>
“I did sleep well, actually, but it wasn’t that kind of dream. I dreamt that we went swimming in the ocean and you tried to swim with me on your back, but we kept sinking. We gave up and just floated together then you found a pretty rock on the beach and gave it to me because that’s what penguins do when they want to mate for life. It was silly, but it made me happy. Apparently too happy,” he said with a dismissive wave toward his crotch. He looked at Hannibal and saw that he was smiling at him. The sun shining through the curtains landed on his face painting him golden. He looked ethereal and Will’s breath left him like a punch to the chest. He was beautiful. Will had never loved anyone as much as he loved the man that was staring at him fondly.<br/>
“Are you trying to tell me that you want to mate for life, Will? Because if so, I accept,” Hannibal said quietly before setting his sketchbook and glass on the table next to him. Will felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he knew that Hannibal could see it as well. When Will nodded slightly, Hannibal rose and walked over to him. Will let out a shaky breath as Hannibal straddled his hips and lifted his chin with a finger.<br/>
“Say it. Say what you’re thinking,” Hannibal whispered against his lips and ground his hips down against Will’s own. Will bit his lip as a groan left his throat at the contact. Neither of them had said those three little words that had such a big meaning, even though they’d been in Havana for over a year and intimate for nearly as long. Will knew Hannibal loved him; he’d known that for a long time, but neither of them had felt the need to say those words. They knew what they were to one another and that’s all that mattered. But… Will always felt like there was something that went unsaid in times of intimacy and during the times when Will was so overcome with a feeling of adoration for Hannibal that he could hardly breathe. He knew it needed to be said and he knew that Hannibal knew what he was thinking.<br/>
“I want to mate with you for life like silly little penguins do. I love you, Hannibal. I do, more than anything,” Will said softly and pressed his lips against Hannibal’s. He could feel Hannibal smiling against his lips and he smiled as well. They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Will felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and a stone was removed from his chest. He took a deep breath and laid back. He pulled Hannibal down on his chest and ran his hands up and down his back. He frowned slightly when he skimmed over the raised skin from Mason’s brand. Hannibal shivered at the contact and Will chuckled.<br/>
“I love you too, Will. Was this a proposal, as well?” Hannibal asked as he tucked his arms between Will’s chest and his own. ‘He’s making himself smaller; he’s nervous,’ Will’s mind whispered. He’d come to know all of Hannibal’s quirks and the very subtle changes in his body language. Like how he made himself seem smaller when he was nervous, or when he puffed his chest when he was proud, or when he shook his hands when he was antsy, or when he tilted his head ever so slightly when he was listening intently to whatever was being said, or the times when he angled his body in Will’s direction whenever he knew Will was near. Will knew all these little things about the man he loved because they were things worth knowing. Will smiled and kissed the top of Hannibal’s head.<br/>
“Do you want it to be, darlin’?” Will asked and cringed inwardly as his accent slipped out. He’d been away from Louisiana for 20 plus years and he still slips up. He relaxed slightly when he felt Hannibal smile against his chest at the term of endearment. Will had always been slightly self-conscious about his southern accent, but he’d realized that Hannibal enjoyed the endearments.<br/>
“Yes,” Hannibal whispered as he buried his face in Will’s neck. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s back and squeezed him slightly. He’d had a ring in his bedside table drawer for a few months now, which is why he’d been having dreams about “mating for life”. He’d been wanting to ask Hannibal to marry him, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it. He chuckled when he realized that the problem just solved itself. He took a finger and lifted Hannibal’s chin to look him in the eyes. When Hannibal’s deep brown eyes met his shining blue ones, he smiled.<br/>
“Will you marry me, Hannibal?” Will asked softly. Hannibal’s smile was nearly blinding and Will couldn’t help but smile wider. Hannibal nodded sharply then kissed him deeply. Will pulled back and smirked, “that’s not an answer, babe.”<br/>
“Yes, Will, I will marry you. Thank you,” Hannibal said before resting his head on Will’s chest. Will kissed the top of his head and started lightly scratching Hannibal’s back. He laughed lightly when Hannibal made a sound that could only be described as a purr. Will felt him untuck his arms and sigh contentedly. Will knew that at any moment Hannibal would fall asleep because that’s what happened every time he laid on Will’s chest. He had said that the rise and fall of Will’s chest was soothing and it made him feel safe knowing Will was there. Will kissed the top of his head again and let himself relax. He drifted off to sleep shortly after Hannibal’s breathing became steady and deep. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The wedding happened on a sunny Sunday afternoon 3 months later. It was a small affair of course; just Hannibal, Will, the officiant, and their dog, Sonny. Will had a couple of tears slip down his cheeks and Hannibal couldn’t stop smiling. They were happy and neither of them wanted to hide it. So, that night they decided they were going to let the world know just how accurate the term Murder Husbands was.<br/>
When they made it home from the restaurant, Hannibal barely made it in the door before Will was pressing him against it to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Will dragged him through the house and discarded their clothes as they went; a jacket was thrown on the couch, a shirt was tossed over a lamp, another jacket landed on Sonny who just sighed heavily and went back to sleep, another shirt was discarded on the floor, their belts were flung across the room to land somewhere near a window, shoes were toed off outside the bathroom, pants were dropped in the doorway of the bedroom, and their underwear was left at the foot of the bed.<br/>
“My husband,” Will growled as he shoved Hannibal back onto the bed. Hannibal nodded quickly and scooted back to lay in the middle of the sheets. Will prowled over him with a hunger that could only be sated by one thing.<br/>
Will swallowed Hannibal down without much fanfare and Hannibal threw his head back with a moan. Will wasn’t wasting any time tonight. There were two goals: one, consummate the marriage, and two, let the world know they were alive and thriving. Will sucked Hannibal’s cock sloppily until there was spit running down his balls.<br/>
“Will, please. I don’t know how long I can last like this,” Hannibal said breathlessly before Will pulled off his cock with a loud pop. Will moved to straddle his hips and braced himself on Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal got the message and held his cock straight as Will slowly lowered himself down. Will threw his head back with a loud moan as the head slipped past the first ring of muscle. He wasn’t prepared enough so the drag was just between pleasurable and painful. Just how he liked it. Hannibal grunted when Will was fully seated on his cock and sat up straight. Will grabbed Hannibal’s left hand with his own, their rings on full display, and put their hands in front of his cock.<br/>
“Okay, take the picture. All we need is my smile and your bullet scar, as well as the rings. Not my face or my cock. Hurry,” Will said as he rolled his hips slightly. Hannibal grabbed the Polaroid camera off the bedside table and took the picture then set the camera back on the table as the picture printed. Will bit his lip when Hannibal thrust up slightly. Will nodded and Hannibal gripped his hips hard.<br/>
“Make it last or hard and fast?” Hannibal asked as Will rolled his hips again. Will looked at him and laughed slightly at the unintentional rhyme. Hannibal’s pupils were blown wide and Will’s heart leaped at the fond look on Hannibal’s face. Given everything they’ve been through, this was where he was meant to be. This was home.<br/>
“Hard and fast, please. I need it,” Will barely got the words out of his mouth before Hannibal lifted him slightly and pounded into him ruthlessly. Will moaned loudly as Hannibal’s cock dragged across that sweet spot inside him on every thrust.<br/>
“Oh, god. Hannibal, I’m gonna- I’m gonna come. Are you close?” Will asked breathlessly and smiled when Hannibal nodded. It only took Hannibal three more deep thrusts before he pulled Will down hard on his cock and nearly screamed Will’s name. Will wrapped his hand around his own cock and came hard with the single touch. Spurts of come landed on Hannibal’s chest and some landed on his bottom lip. Will moaned loudly when he watched Hannibal lick the come off his lip.<br/>
“Delicious, mylimasis, as always. Ready?” Hannibal asked before putting his hands under Will’s thighs. Will nodded and sighed when Hannibal lifted him off his cock. Will collapsed on the bed beside Hannibal and curled against his side. He looked up when Hannibal laughed and saw that their picture came out a little blurred, but the premise was clear. The Murder Husbands were officially married and obviously intimate.<br/>
“We need to get that mailed out tomorrow. We’ll go south to Santiago de Cuba, mail it from there, go hunting, then come home in a couple of days. We’re taking Sonny with us this time,” Will said quickly with a yawn. He smiled when he felt Sonny jump onto the foot of the bed and curl up at Hannibal’s feet. Sonny was his dog, but she loved Hannibal more for some reason. He thought it was because Hannibal gave her treats when he thought Will wasn’t looking.<br/>
“Yes, dear. Of course. Get some rest; we have a long day tomorrow,” Hannibal said before going to get a damp cloth to clean them up with. Will shivered when the cool rag met his warm skin and shot Hannibal a glare when he laughed. When Hannibal got back in the bed, he pulled the covers over them and Will immediately wrapped himself around him. He yawned and kissed Hannibal’s chest. This was happiness.<br/>
“Goodnight, mylimasis. I love you,” Hannibal said as he pressed a kiss to Will’s head. Will laughed slightly when Sonny whined and nudged Hannibal’s foot. Hannibal sighed before saying, “goodnight, miss Sonny. I love you, too, you jealous creature.”<br/>
“I love you, too, Hannibal. Goodnight,” Will said as his eyes slipped shut. They had a long day ahead of them and he needed the rest. Things were about to change, but for the better. Life was good and he’d never been happier. All the trials and tribulations lead them here to this perfect moment in time. Will wouldn’t change any of it for anything in the world. The teacup had gathered back together and time was on their side, finally. Nothing else mattered but the love they had for one another and the happiness they finally found.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>